


He's my god

by HappyRager



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Greek god au, M/M, Promise, Torture, Violence, in chp 3. but can be skipped, not sorry, the death isn't /that/ bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyRager/pseuds/HappyRager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a god, not being condescending or self-centered. He was an actual god; the God of Technology, Motivation, and Moving Forward. His name in the human world was Michael “Rage Quit” Jones. His mortal form had Red-ish brown hair, scattered freckles and warm brown eyes, his skin pale despite living in such a sunny climate. He had woven himself an intricate story of his homelands. He said he was from New Jersey, one of his few favorite inventors were from there and he had a specific fondness of him. He had mingled in with society of mortals well enough that he had gained work from a Gaming/Comedy youtube channel named RoosterTeeth, or better known Achievement Hunter. He had been put under gaming for ‘reviews’ and Let’s Play with some of the other guys. He was friendly at first along with some shy but after he had gotten comfortable he had been more of a ‘cocky’ person. His friends were; Gavin, Geoff,  Ray, and Jack. He liked them the best however there were others he talked to as well. This is getting off the point of his story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was a god, not being condescending or self-centered. He was an actual god; the God of Technology, Motivation, and Moving Forward. His name in the human world was Michael “Rage Quit” Jones. His mortal form had Red-ish brown hair, scattered freckles and warm brown eyes, his skin pale despite living in such a sunny climate. He had woven himself an intricate story of his homelands. He said he was from New Jersey, one of his few favorite inventors were from there and he had a specific fondness of him. He had mingled in with society of mortals well enough that he had gained work from a Gaming/Comedy youtube channel named RoosterTeeth, or better known Achievement Hunter. He had been put under gaming for ‘reviews’ and Let’s Play with some of the other guys. He was friendly at first along with some shy but after he had gotten comfortable he had been more of a ‘cocky’ person. His friends were; Gavin, Geoff, Ray, and Jack. He liked them the best however there were others he talked to as well. This is getting off the point of his story. 

When our Protagonist wasn’t busy being human with his friends he was at a meeting of all the gods, this meeting was for them to catch up and what their future motives were. They talked about their human lives, got into fights with each other, They all lead human lives after they decided staying where they usually would had proven too boring. Michael’s God form was different than his human form by far. He was shirtless gold paint in intricate designs rolling up and down his, body down his forearms, and up his chest around his back. His hair was longer more red tied back into a small ponytail, God’s rarely ever cut their hair, His legs were one of a goat he had antlers protruding from his skull not overly large but not excessively small. His height hadn’t changed he was still on the shorter side, his frame was still average able to bulk out he has muscle in his stomach that gave him a nice ab set. His face however was the most that changed, rather than freckles were white spots on the upper part of his cheek under his temple and next to his eyes was darkened with a tan to make the white stand out. His upper lip was darkened, his eyes were turned a bit upwards at the ends to give him a Satyr look. His horns had gold bracelet type objects at the base tightly woven on them His ears, which were pointed and slightly protruding outward, had piercings all up and down with hoops or studs made of gold hanging from them. His wrists had gold and bronze bangles that rang as he moved. His name that some worshipped as known by many, κίνητρο, if his name was uttered with enough power he would appear as any other god would, seen or unseen was the factor that would help to answer the prayer.

It was the Tuesday before the Summer Solstice. He had made sure to let Geoff, Guss, just about anyone who could actually fire him for not showing up, that he was not going to be there on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. He had a meeting ,not that he told them that, he was going to New Jersey to visit with family. They bought it however they had to record the MineCraft Let’s Play earlier because of his absence. He also had to record a Rage quit, also their Barbecue was on thursday which he had to take part in, he was in for a busy week, adding in to his schedule to oggle Gavin from a distance and wish the Brit would notice him, it was ironic that a god would want a mortal’s attention so badly. He growled into the microphone as Gavin snickered again laughing at his idiocy as he shouted at him to go back to editing his video. He had to be careful his guise was slipping and if he got too enraged about this game then he would slip and everyone would see his god form. The complication on this was that if he let it slip he would be seen, they could choose to be seen or not unless it was a prayer then it would be determined of how strong their faith was. He slammed his hands down after finishing the ‘review’ taking a deep breath.

“Michael are you okay?” came the concerned voice of Gavin, the wheat haired man looked over at the red-head with concern his ‘PEOPLE LIKE GRAPES’ shirt twisting up to show tanned, toned skin underneath. Michael only nodded “I’m just annoyed” he mumbled in response. Gavin only gave a look, as if he wanted to say more but he didn’t. He needed to calm down, he already felt himself changing back to his original form. He groaned “I’m gonna go out for a walk or something.” Gavin tried to protest that he would go with but Michael left. 

“Damn...” Gavin muttered as the red-head left. He wanted to confront the other about the stares and rumors but he was afraid the other would jeer him for being gay, he had secretly was crushing on the shorter co-worker but never actually confronted it in fear. He wished to though, but it was odd other noticed too that Michael was never himself when he came back from his trips to New Jersey, his speaking was off he had an accent that rarely lasted the week. He also seemed either angrier or more stressed right before he left. Gavin decided he was going to tell Michael after he was to return from his trip. He looked over at Geoff who gave him a grin to follow the red-head. They did this to him sometimes, they would follow him for a short distance. Michael had just left too he probably hasn’t even gotten out the door yet. They made their way outside stalking the male as he left leaving a comfortable distance, Gavin noticed the sporadic behavior of Michael he would constantly touch his head he would veer off course. Geoff made comments about how people would probably think he was drunk but Gavin knew better. “Geoff Let’s head back before he notices.” with that the pair left and waited for Michael to return.

The next day they were recording the Let’s Play for Friday. Ray made comments about how he was totally gonna win, Gavin howled and screamed when Creepers and Endermen were storming him, Geoff was making snide comments, Michael was eerily silent, only making comments here and there agreeing with people. He was making noise sure but he wasn’t actually making noise which is what disturbed Gavin. He even poked at Michael silently asking if the other was okay, getting a single nod he returned to the game and it went by as normal. Michael was internally punishing himself, he should have recast his appearance spell since it was wearing off faster than normal. He had to be calm if he had one single outburst of misconducted rage or any other emotion he would drop his guise. He didn’t want them to know because the last mortal he let himself be seen to he was hurt. He was hurt badly, and abused, used, enslaved. He was set free by another God who later killed said mortal, he still had mental scars, he felt anger bubbling in his throat after he was killed by one of the other players. His anger went with someone’s head set breaking, he looked over biting his lip before he forced himself to calm down. He had to finish his paperwork for the meeting. His mind racing again, he didn’t notice the gold markings appear on his torso, back and forearms. He also didn’t notice Gavin’s look of acute horror at the marking just randomly appearing, but also the look was shared with fascination of what they were. He studied the marks to google later. The day was coming to a close again and Michael left with Ray to drive him home, Gavin went with Geoff to his home.  
Michael was panicking to say the least he noticed the gold marks would NOT go away for the life of him he looked around running to the mirror his ears were growing back in and the gold was showing from the rings. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath forcing the ears away. Tomorrow he’d have to wear a coat.

It was Thursday, the days had been flying by it was their annual barbecue and Michael was dared to eat a Ghost Chilli pepper, never the one to back down from a challenge he took the pepper with his co-workers. A camera in his face for the RT life video. “O-Okay don’t eat all of it you guys, I could just pepper spray you in the mouth.” Guss suggested Michael shrugged “I mean you could pepper spray me in the mouth.” he joked back getting a laugh as the other taking the challenge only took a small bite, Michael however just took the whole thing down to the stem, everyone gasped saying his human name in shock afraid that he was going to get hurt. Jack had dialed 911 but hadn’t hit call just incase, The one who brought out the pepper tried it immediately spitting it out claiming he had too much to live for. “It’s getting a little warm I’ll- uh, admit to that.” Michael confessed after being asked how he was faring. Tears were threatening to fall as his nose ran, he chugged milk to try and ease the pain a little. He tried to keep his emotions calm, soon as the camera turned off he felt relief. He frowned feeling more control slip as his legs were bending a little to be like a goat. He frowns touching the top of his head feeling small bumps forming, his guise was slipping.

“I’m gonna head out guys I still have Packing to do, and a plane to catch tonight.” Michael lied through his teeth but everyone bought it waving him goodbye and safe travels he left peacefully. Gavin still watched silently, he wanted to say something but he didn’t. He wanted to ask Michael about the gold on his arms that curled on his skin, or how his eyes looked like a sun setting over a forest. His questions however would remain unanswered as the other left.. After a small amount of time Gavin left after with Geoff and Ray to return Michael’s wallet which he left behind.

Michael closed the door to his apartment closing the blinds and everything else that people could see him as he relaxed letting his human skin melt away, showing tan-ish skin with gold markings as he removed his shirt and pants to let his goat limbs reappear, his horns grown in just after he removed the shirt. His ears jingled when he moved as did his arms. He was happy in the form he was free. Stretching he felt his power in the entire room filled with technology, he moved to go into his room to get his gate key that let him into the God world. He would wobble being unfamiliar with his legs after a while he was walking fine. The Greek god was over 3,500 years old, still young only 25 in this lifetime. He had all of eternity to get old. He didn’t hear the door open, as Gavin walked in with the wallet as Michael walked out into the living room to open the gate. He stared at Gavin with wide eyes as Green met a orange-y/ gold, Michael turned red faced “G-Gavin don’t run sit down and I’ll explain.” he didn’t want to force the other in but if Gavin ran and told who ever drove him he would be able to leave in time for him to get away with it. “I uh...LARP, it stand for Live action role play. I dress up as a Satyr and I am a bard. “ he lied easily to Gavin who nodded at having an easy explanation “I leave thursday nights and go all weekend I guess I didn’t want to tell you because it’s embarrassing.” he stated and obvious lie. Gavin nodded again taking it all in before laughing at him “That sounds so ridiculous I understand, I almost thought you were like some sort of mythical creature. Your costume is great though.” Gavin was such an idiot sometimes but it came in handy when he was about to be caught. He smiled taking his wallet shooing the blonde out from his abode. Once the door closed he turned off the lights and locked the door. Taking the gate key he went to where his closet would be and stuck the key into the lock turning it, the door grew bright around the small openings in the frame as he removed the key opening the door to a light, entering the light the door closing behind him he didn’t notice the blinds were moved and Gavin was watching with a horrified look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Gods have been living among mortals for centuries. At first they were cherish, but then there was fear people would enslave the titans and try and own them but that era soon faded along with the knowledge that Gods were even there. However they remained just in more natural forms, Michael Jones better known as κίνητρο is a Greek god of Technology, Motivation, and Moving forward. He has held an average life among them going to the meeting of the Gods were the Gods would plan out the future of the world, they were not suppose to be seen by humans unless it was their will, however, if they were exposed they were vulnerable to being enslaved. The only way to fix it is to court the God to fix the exposure, the only rule was a God was NOT suppose to fall in love with the person that exposed them. Michael Jones was never one to follow the rules either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elements Torture and enslavement, Vivid Violence and Bloodshed, will grow on to be NSFW, Mavin, Religion Controversy, Scars, world war. God AU

“kíni̱tro, it’s been awhile hasn’t it!” Boomed a voice as a dark hand slapped the bare shoulder of the Satyr. This man was the one of the many Gods of The southern Hemisphere, they all called him Alaio, He was the god of Revenge. His skin was dark his eyes were green and he was stick thin, skin cold against Michael’s warm shoulder. “ Alaio! How have you been fairing!” Michael responded in Traditional Greek, every word Pronounced clearly no slang in sight. He alway spoke properly even if he was their friend. Alaio gave a small chuckle “Come friend shall we join the others?” Alaio responded as Michael walked beside him entering the room of friendly faces. 

“As many of you know we lead normal lives as long as we do not show mortals our human form.” The Goddess of Sympathy was speaking her peace, she was a petite asian girl who was wearing a business suit, her hair up in a pony tail clipped upwards. “However, we are made to change rule that your significant other Must know about your true nature after the first week of eloping. Now some of you who are not married or are just sticking to dating, you must tell them after three weeks of dating.” Everyone burst out into small fits only to be silenced by the Goddess of Noise “kíni̱tro, I believe it is your turn.” everyone spoke greek in this room, it was a language that everyone had agreed upon.

Michael nodded standing up “ Now, Technology has been at a standstill, the youth of the nation has been collapsing under depression due to stress, they have no motivation...” He continued his speech of way to motivate teens to make new Technology and hope for the future. Gavin sat in the AH office with a determined look in his eye, his browser was filled with Greek gods and mythology trying to figure out what Michael was. He wanted to know who he really was, when he was small his parents use to tell tales of Creatures coming to live among humans but it was just lore. Nothing but childrens talk, or old wives gossip. He looked around trying to find the answer, with his search he found many things like how to bring out their true form, how to summon them, how to properly kill them, how to enslave them. Gavin only wanted to see his true form, however, he was torn there were so many methods and with reading this if he were to be correct with his exposal then Michael would be a very powerful creature. Satyr’s owned small forests and were well of with knowledge, it was a scary thought to enrage them. Their magic was potent and wouldn’t wear off for several centuries or until they released the spell. Gavin knew he was going to walk on thin ice. One wrong move and he could have an angry creature on his tail, Gavin’s affection was still building however this added onto said affection. Gavin liked interesting people and his redheaded co-worker seemed to fit the bill just right. He stood up he had to get the items for the revealing, he would find them easily they were store bought items ,however, they were exotic and expensive. He was willing to spend it for the truth. He would do it in their private ‘office’ which they shared with Ray, Jack, Ryan, Geoff and whoever else needed to use the better built computers. 

Monday was rolling around Michael had returned later in the evening on sunday. He started spelling and refreshing his human appearance. He stretched and stood up walking around to get use to it, his gold markings replaced with his Zelda and Transformer tattoos. He put on a hoodie with a black shirt underneath. His blue jeans covered pale thin legs, he had planned to arrive and get all of the missed work done. He cursed in greek as he locked the door behind him, his gateway key still in his pocket just incase they needed him back. Usually the meetings were week long but they knew he had work. 

Michael made his way to work in his car, humming along to some random music as he worked on speaking English again. He felt the need to rush to work, he loved his god friends but his human friends were more entertaining. He pulled into the driveway to work exiting the car entering the building with a loud “Guess who’s back bitches!” he entered the office to get greeted by Gavin who gave him a hug Geoff shook his hand before pulling him in as well, this went of for the rest of them. Gavin shut the door and locked it sneaking up on Michael as he sat down, the other’s thought this was going to be a prank so they all had eyes of the oblivious Michael. Gavin opened a jar that immediately sparked Michael’s attention which was odd since it released no odor, they watched his look of horror as the liquid was pour directly on his face getting all over him as he screamed in anger “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT GAVIN!” he shouted standing up everyone was laughing save him and Gavin. They didn’t hear the sound of crackling echo through the room as Michael removed his top and panicked more his god form was going to be exposed. He rushed to the door finding it locked he let out a scream of rage pulling at his hair that was rapidly growing as the guise was melting off of him. Everyone silenced after the saw the horns protruding from the shortest member’s head. The long ears that were pierced his arms were clad with gold and bronze bangles that were on top of gold markings you could see the swirls and images on his back that told a story. They stood out against his pale skin, but the most deterring part was his legs that were now one of a goat.

The entire office was silent Gavin looked interested and smug at being right “Michael...what the hell?!” Ray was the first to speak Michael not turning so Gavin answered “You’re a God aren’t you Michael...or is that your real name, kíni̱tro.” He spoke his real name, he turned towards Gavin and He felt the eye that he had fallen head over heels for flash with utter hatred. It was realization that those angry eyes were locked on him and those eyes he had fallen for belonged to a god, a very malevolent god that had his anger aimed towards him. Everyone gawking at the Fawn- like appearance, Michael stormed over to the british boy kicking him to the ground to sit on top of him spitting grecian words that did not sound nice. “Oh god Michael I’m sorry get off get off!” Michael leaned into his face going in for a punch only to be held back by Geoff and Ray “Woah woah Easy buddy calm down it was a joke!” They were struggling to hold the raging Satyr down from seriously hurting Gavin. “Gavin what the hell did you do?!” Geoff asked as they finally got him to calm down enough to just pace the room. 

The choice to keep people out of this office was a good one since Gavin went into a long detailed explanation of how he found out Michael wasn’t human, added in with snarky commentary from Michael still refusing to speak english. “So you decided to test your luck with a god that could easily tear you to shreds? You are so fucking moronic Gavin.” Ray laughed as Michael pouted sitting down mumbling something “Michael watch your mouth!” Gavin said shocked as the boys looked at the british co-worker with their jaws slack.  
“How can you understand him, he’s not speaking english!” Ryan asked with confusion. Michael spat something out in his language crossing his arms his legs moving and shifting. “He said that I spoke his true name and I can understand...” he mumbled as Michael added on that there must be some power behind the name or else it doesn’t work. “Geoff say his name, Ray, Ryan you too but make sure you have a meaning behind it. Or else you won’t understand him!” Gavin pipped only to be slapped by the God. The cast of the Let’s Play nodded all speaking his name with some sort of power behind it and they noticed Michael Twitch at his name being spoken his eyes locking with theirs. “Now that you harlots may understand my tongue shall we begin the explanation back at my apartment later. I’ll be heading out now to recast a guise that someone has ruined.” his eye rolled to Gavin with sever loathing as he turned back to everyone else “If I hear my name uttered by anyone else but you all from this area there will be a pension.” he gave a pleasant smile that had an underlying note of a threat as he vanished, the boys all turned to Gavin with the same phrase that was summed up by Geoff “Well you are Fucked.” Gavin only nodded scrambling to get to Michael’s house with Geoff and Ray to get a full explanation.

Michael returned home and Basically panicked again storming around his house putting on one of the sleeveless vests. They were going to ask question and he couldn’t take back into his human form until he had managed to gain courtship of one of the men who knew. It was the thing that Gavin used on him which was blocking it. He decided for sure he wasn’t going to go for anyone but the Brit seeing as he was the most tolerable and the fact that everyone else was straight was also a big no. He swore again looking around they were going to be here any moment now and he would have to explain the entire thing. He snatched an apple from the counter that he had left there biting into it before spitting it out in disgust, he couldn’t eat human food in the form that’s right. He hadn’t had a problem like this since he was enslaved, he cringed at the thought of being enslaved by them. He’d call out to Alaio or one of the other god to save him and He’d come back after a good memory wipe from the God of Memories. 

He went into his room he had a certain storage of foods that he could eat if this problem arose. He picked the golden apple from the bag biting into it savoring the taste he hadn’t had in over a thousand years. He almost moaned at the flavor, it was bitter yet sweet, mixing together wonderfully and still crisp and cold. His moment was cut short as the doorbell rang, he stood up answering it letting them in shutting the door behind them once they were in he glared at Gavin “Please sit, do any of you wish anything to eat or drink?” his speaking was still formal. He couldn’t help it. Ray smirked at the other’s formal speech wanting to harass it but Geoff’s stern look made him back down. They refused the drink and food and that made Michael happy that they did, it was a tradition not to take anything from a god. “Now I have assumed you wish to know everything. I shall start from where it first began, I was a Satyr in Ancient Greece, my knowledge far more increased than the rest of my herd. I had saved people using the Technology no one had seen, I gave speeches to motivate people to move forward. I helped heroes and mortals alike. When it was my time to pass the Gods had offered me a place among them as their Champion of Technology, Motivation and Moving onwards. It was much more suitable than spending the rest of eternity in the pits of Hades. However after a couple of centuries of watching the other gods and myself decided it was best if we take mortal form on Earth and live among you. We returned to our native home to hold meetings to catch up and discuss the problems our lands our having, which is where I was over this weekend.” he added calmly everyone absorbing it in with shocked looks “As a Satyr I am wise but as a God I am ruthless yet sympathetic. Our jobs are to carry souls that were outstanding to us to Hades or Mount Olympus. There was never an in between unless you became a god.” Michael added a forlorn look crossed his eyes “We can be captured and enslaved if the ruins are use properly and cause turmoil among loved ones, I wiped out the last of my kind from being enslaved. I still would have been if not for another god coming to my rescue that you had better pray you never come face to face with. We are allowed to show our forms to other or keep it hidden, if we are shown to mortals then we must gain courtship of one to return to human form, if you gain courtship while still in human form you must reveal your true nature after the third week of courtship. Everything was set in stone for us, I chose not to reveal myself that is until a certain mortal decided it would be a splendid idea to reverse my charms.” he glared at Gavin who gave a sheepish look of embarrassment his shirt lifting when he went to scratch his head distracting the Satyr with the toned body.

“So what is your Lore?” Gavin asked, he hadn’t been able to find it earlier. Michael sighed “If you call my name three times after gathering the appropriate items and or visiting my specific temple I will arrive, however there is a bargain for the knowledge. It varies to the knowledge you wish for infinite knowledge we will ferry you directly to the afterlife or your request will be ignored. I aid those in need of help for motivation or getting over a tough time however everything comes for a price.” He looked down feeling guilty he had caused the demise of several bright people because of their own greed and his law that all of the gods live by. Michael sighed scratching the back on his head “I would like to go back to human form but I can’t now thanks to someone.” He snarled at the other. 

“Who was the last human you met with like us?” Ryan asked curiously Michael sighed “It was world war II just the beginning.. I..I-”he was trailed off his pupils dilating as flashbacks hit him like a truck. making the occupants in the room rush to him, despite their fear of angering him to see what was wrong with their co-worker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has violence and torture so you can skip it

“Why have you summoned me?” The red headed Satyr demanded annoyed for being summoned during the middle of a meeting. “I demand Knowledge.” was the simple response from the man on the throne “I can not give knowledge without a price. What Knowledge do you desire.” Michael snarled he was trapped because the alter was still lit. “I demand Knowledge on the Countries!” he shouted as Michael only smiled “Such ignorance of how you talk to the God that will make or break you.” he moved a little shifting his legs. “I want to prove to the world Germany is the world’s superpower! Give me the Technology to prove this!” Michael growled “Do you know what you are demanding? I can /NOT/ grant this wish! I refuse to grant this! I will not assist in causing a war.” He wanted to leave but he couldn’t not until that candle went out. “You know...I can enslave you. I figured out how! I know how to do it and you can’t put out that candle you have to be released by me.” Michael growled as he moved to back up but found that he couldn’t. “Just sit there and behave and it’ll be over soon. I promise.” The man above him was smiling with a look in his eyes that could be mistaken easily for one of madness. “I’ll make you mine. I’ll make you tell me everything.” he was so close to his face Michael spat at the face of the the offender. 

The only thing he could remember before blacking out was that ugly ass face that he was going to pummel into the ground. He woke to being strapped on a table, how ironic and cliche, he struggled only to have pain everywhere with warm liquid dropped on his chest and chanting in latin. He panicked he didn’t want this. He was going to hurt to many people. He struggled trying to ignore the clouds forming in his mind as pain bloomed on his chest as a silver knife carved into his skin symbols, his skin separating neatly for the marks as the knife dug in farther than needed. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t, he tried to call out to Alaio but his voice seemed to leave him as he twisted and turned trying to break free. It was all in vain as he blacked out again.

When he woke up he was collared and chained next to a chair in a meeting room with the person who originally summoned him was sitting. He went to lash out but he couldn’t move, his face didn’t move at all to show horror as a hand reached down and played with his hair his hands lingering too long on his horns, to his horror his head moved to the hand moving to encourage the hand to touch his head more. There was chuckling as Michael’s head turned tilting at the other people in the room either watching him or watching the meeting. The man who collared him lifted him and dragged him towards the globe and other things demanding him to give them the technology. His head shot down and back up and his gold markings started to glow. He realized how thin he had gotten and how sickly he actually was. His body was covered in lash marks and bruises. His hands glowed as he touched the metals in the room creating guns that were far more advanced for their time. Michael wanted to stop, he can’t do this he’s breaking the rules he would be killed. His fear making him falter as he was lead out of the meeting and towards a room. He called out begging for someone to save him, he didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. He wanted to die. He head was pet again as he was praised for his good work, he felt disgusting this is not what he was meant for. He tried and tried to take control but the pressure in his chest was building and it hurt. He couldn’t choke or gasp for air at all even though he wanted to, no actually he needed too. It was suffocating. 

It was years before he was freed, he had helped kill billions of people the blood he had spilled could be replace the nile river. He was freed by Alaio, who found him after missing one of his important meetings. However the scene was awful of how they found him, the man controlling him stood in outrage demanding his pet fight them and protect his owner. Michael’s eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, he summoned the metal around him to form a swords his face drawn into a cold look that just stared at them, the gods stared at the person they were meant to rescue with a horrified look. Satyr’s were almost never violent, the deep red markings on his chest obviously showed signs of infection, his skin was pale and he was thin his ribs were clearly seen. His eyes were the worst, the eyes that stared into them were horrified of himself. They clearly yearned for death, the body moved into a fighting pose as the gods yelled at him to stop, and that they were here to save him. He charged. Satyr’s never fought because they were good at fighting, their bodies could twist and turn in ways that a normal human couldn’t. Their weakness was their horns around the base, which is why they usually kept them sealed off with bands.

Alaio summoned his weapons, it was an engraved morning star, each god had their own specific one. “I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” he mumbled regret lingering in the titan’s eyes. He had no wish to harm the one he taught in the ways of being a God, he’d have to break the ruins on his chest. He’d have to cut it off, then he’d take care of the man who enslaved him. He lashed out, the weapon scratching the Satyr’s arm seeing the look of pain he had some relief that Michael was not completely dead. He turned quickly knowing not to let him be in front of the Satyr to rip off a chunk of the flesh, the flesh that had the ruin in it. Michael’s eyes widened as he screamed in pain, blood gushing out of his wound as he fell to the floor. Alaio opened the gate he originally came through picking Michael up taking him through as the other God that was there with him watched the man that thought he could control a god.

Michael, once in the safety of Olympus, already had begun to heal. He was asleep, passed out from the pain, his head moving against the bigger man’s chest as Alaio spoke softly “Oh kíni̱tro...” he mumbled setting him down on the bed in one of the empty rooms before vanishing again.

It was years before he was mentally stable enough to be back with people, he stopped answering as many prayers. He only answered the desperate and he took more safety with the America’s or where ever Alaio was. He spoke more and became friendly again, but he still had flashbacks, he still had scars, he still had amnesia from the four years he was missing. There were things he couldn’t change, he had red on his ledger because of this human. After all this happened they all promised to seal away their true forms to protect themselves. If they were exposed then they had to court someone to be able to go back to human form, however they were not allowed to fall in love with their revealer. Kíni̱tro was the baby, the youngest god of the entire group standing at only three hundred so of course he had them visit him over the years and mutually that all ceased after he had settled down in Texas with a job from Rooster Teeth, they had the meetings where they’d linger near him for a while after, they were probably watching him now explaining everything- shit.

This snapped Michael out of his explanation as there was a bright light in the closet door. Geoff, Gavin, Ray and Ryan all stood up as Michael stood up as well. Out from the door appeared three people; a man, a woman, and another person that you couldn’t tell. The man, you could see the rage on his face as a morning star appeared in his hand. The girl who looked asian in a business suit with ram horns, she had a bullwhip in her hands that sparked with electricity. Lastly the agendered creature that seemed to look like a dragon had stood taller than all of them looked angry, at everyone but Michael, he had knuckle dusters that had an angry red glow to it that would scare anyone. 

“Kíni̱tro, come here now.” The Darker skinned god of Revenge commanded as Michael stepped forward getting in the way of his friends getting mangled “No, they aren’t going to hurt me. They’re my co-workers.” he said calmly an arm out to protect them. “ Then why have you exposed yourself to them? Did they force you?” the dragon like creature took a step forward his fist raised, the God of Punishment that’d be an interesting fight. “No they did not.” Michael shot back his face getting ‘Rage Quit Red’ as everyone called it. His arms glowing as two small weapons formed in his hands “And I suggest that you back off before you start something that you won’t stop.” the girl with the ram horns decided to stick her arm out to make the dragon born back down, however that didn’t make Michael calm down. His markings were glowing a bright golden. “I’m courting Gavin Free and have decided to willing show myself to them.” he snarled, they hadn’t seen this much rage in him in a while. Alaio only got a smile “Well if that’s the case. Bring Free to the next meeting.” the goddess of sympathy smiled at him with a kind look as Alaio nodded “Agreed. We will see you next month Mr.Free.” they smiled at the british man before leaving the room. Michael’s weapon vanishing his marks ceasing with their glow, Geoff was speechless as Gavin sat there red faced trying to function what in the world just happened. “Fuck fuck FUCK” Michael swore as he changed back into human form his hoodie and jeans still present. “I- God damn it Gavin look what you fucking did!” he shouted tackling the thin male to the floor punching him startling Ryan and Ray out of their trance to hold the rager back. Geoff helped Gavin back up “I’m going to have to TAKE you to one of my meetings. You are going to sit among the gods in a meeting as we talk about..” he trailed off panicking again. Gavin stood near Michael “You have to explain to us what’s going on so we can help you. We’re friends-”

“No we aren’t friends anymore Gavin. We’re lovers, I saved all of you by doing this. You have been bound to a god, and I am so sorry for that fate. If I didn’t do this however you would all be in your graves earlier than you were suppose to.” the Satyr spoke with a grimness, Ray looked shocked as did Geoff and Ryan at the fact they had so much to lose. Geoff, if he had died early Millie and Griffon would be on their own. “We’re gonna go back to the office and let you and Gavin hash it out see you tomorrow..” Geoff said quietly excusing himself, Ryan and Ray to leave quickly. Michael only collapsed on the couch “I’m so sorry Gavin. I truly am this fate is one worse than death. You can never die. You live as a Prophet of your bound to god. You are my Messenger now, my consort. I am so sorry.” Michael apologized not realizing Gavin had stepped closer and closer to him kneeling to be his height.


	4. Chapter 4

Name pronuciations: Alici (Ah-Lay-Chi) Fuhalri (Fall-Re)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Michael, it’s okay. I am okay with it” Gavin spoke softly cutting off the human sized god. Michael’s sad brown eyes looked up to Gavin with hope that he was not rejected completely “Infact, I honestly have had a crush on you for the longest bloody time. I just could never tell you.” he added softly “If I have to stay alive for all of eternity I’d rather it be with you.” he smiled at Michael giving a cheesy grin as the red head flung a pillow at him. “No you don’t understand!” the red head near shouted standing up “You are going to watch everyone around you grow old and die. I am going to have to return to Olympus at one point and you will be alone.” he tried to make the other anger and leave. He didn’t want him to suffer this fate, Alaio’s wife suffers this fate as well and she is miserable all the time. “Michael..I don’t care. I’d rather spend eternity knowing you are watching over me and you can visit me then I grow old and die watching you from a distance.” Gavin moved to wrap his arms around Michael who flinched only to hug the other back. “Gods, I am so sorry Gavin.” The man only shushed the shorter of the two. 

“Michael...It’s fine I promise. I’m glad I am able to spend eternity with you.” Gavin repeated. He stepped away when Michael released his grip “I guess I need to tell you the rules to these meetings.” Michael sighed nodded running a hand through short hair, Gavin nodded again sitting on the couch “Well first of all you will be at a disadvantage to everyone there. You are going to be a mortal among gods, so watch what you say. Do not take any food from any of the gods if they offer it to you. If I give it to you it’s okay, Alaio, the man that was there with the ball and chain, yeah he’s going to be out to get you and possibly maim you because he cares way too much about me. You have to get all of the gods to like you.” Michael spoke with an air of urgency “I’ll go over how you should act in front of them and you’ll meet all of them in a month, maybe sooner now that probably all of them know. You met the God of Revenge, Alaio, The Goddess of Sympathy, Alici, and the God of Punishment, Fuhalri. You’re going to meet the rest, most of them will not be fully human. Try not to stare too long, especially at the god of plants they get touchy after a while and then we have vines everywhere.” He shrugged again “We should go back the office.” Gavin suggested trying to keep Michael calm “Yeah, and by the way Gavin?” Michael added kindly with a smile on his face. “Yeah?” In a flash Michael was in front of him his markings glowing under human skin “If you ever try that shit again. I will end you, bring you back, and end you again.” he growled threateningly. Gavin nodded not wanting his new boyfriend to hurt him, he was smaller than Gavin but a hell of a lot stronger.

They both walked into the building holding hands, Michael red faced and Gavin looking as smug as ever. Ray stepped out of the Break room to see them he made a noise that closely resembled an ‘Aw’ before running from Michael’s glare. They walked into their office along with the other’s shutting the door. Michael sat near Gavin picking up his controller, they were going to start on his full play. Michael smiled at the screen before beginning to speak, he didn’t notice Geoff or Ray smile at the smaller man before returning to work.

Later that week the gang was all together again. They were watching movies having a ‘worker’s bonding day’ or as Michael thought so fondly as ‘worker’s bondage day.’ He was stretched on Gavin half asleep, said british man was carding his fingers through red locks. Geoff was sitting closer to Griffon, who usually always attended, Ray who was next to Lindsay and Gus. The movie playing was Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, ironically enough for Michael and the rest of the boys. He chuckled at the mischaracterization of the gods and the creatures, he started falling asleep in the beginning, until he heard the word Satyr. He sat up glaring at the teenager playing a Satyr before falling back down, his head comfortably in Gavin’s lap growling softly. Gavin only chuckled rubbing Michael’s back, Geoff seemed to notice this shaking his head a little, Ray was far too immersed in the movie to notice. It was half way through the movie Michael way out cold, he had moved so he was leaning on Gavin sitting in his lap as Gavin’s arms were comfortably wrapped around Michael’s Torso, the titan’s head was lodged in the crook on Gavin’s neck. Gavin only rolled his eyes at Michael’s form of cuddling, as Percy ran from the Hydra, he was surprised Michael didn’t wake up and start calling all the bull shit that was probably in the movie. Gavin had managed to fall asleep as well a little while after, usually everyone crashed at the office for the night, save for Geoff and Griffon because they had to get Millie. Ray was sprawled out on the floor lindsay curled near Barbra and Gus had went home a while ago due to work. Beer bottles littered around the room as the lights were turned off by the couple that was leaving.

The morning was a harbinger of hangover for everyone, save Michael who fell asleep too early to get drunk. He was woken by Gavin’s whining about how the light hurt his face, without thinking he used his magic to make the curtains block out light, his marks illuminating the room giving Gavin a content sigh before he shot up. “Michael, Michael your marks.” he spoke with panic Barbara and Lindsay stirring from the voices. Michael shot up his hair now longer before he closed his eyes calming down and waking up a bit more everything looking more human. He rubbed his eyes not hearing Gus and Geoff walk in. Michael sighed, he walked to the office and began editing the rage quit he had to record. He was working for god knows how long, there was a storm coming, his instincts that were making him more sluggish and tired almost screamed it. He didn’t notice the others come into the office and begin their work. Jack and Geoff recording the AHWU, he didn’t even notice it start raining. Everyone was watching the rain while working, either playing games and making comments, fixing the site, or editing videos. It was when the power went out, five hours of editing..unsaved wasted. Everyone’s eyes one Michael as the room started shaking a little for them to notice. Michael growled holding his hand out letting it glow gold forcing the machine on, and reboot all the data so he could save it and turn it back off just as Burnie came in asking Michael to look at the power box and seeing if he could get the electricity back on. Michael only grumbled nodding leaving the room, Gavin was in awe “Did he just break all the laws of physics to recover his work..” Geoff grumbled annoyed “He could have saved me so much work to do.” he scowled crossing his arms again as the shaking ceased. He sighed “Gavin, you sure you are up to dating Michael?” Geoff asked the other Ray watching the conversation “Yeah, I honestly have loved him for the longest time.” he smiled causing Ray to make a noise that resembled an ‘aw’. Geoff nodded “Good luck” he added as the lights and computers turned back on. Michael returned minutes later looking annoyed. “I hate everything.” he growled, the air around him sparking. He sat near Gavin feeling calmer around the other as he watched him do a Let’s Build with Geoff. Michael grumbled now and again eating something golden out of his bag, he seemed to be nodding off in his chair “Hey Michael?” Gavin asked curiously “How did you get the lights and power working?” he inquired “I used my power to turn it on and make it so it wouldn’t do this again.” the red head mumbled “It takes a lot out of you.” he added softly “when you’re in human form.” He resumed nodding off as Gavin gave a concerned look. “I think I’ll be finishing up for the day and Michael and I will head home we finished everything.” Gavin pipped up after a while. “Michael, we’re gonna go home with Geoff tonight you can’t drive.” Michael only nodded keeping his head up but he was nodding off. “Geoff, ready when you are.” The older man nodded standing up placing his wallet in his back pocket as Michael stood up as did Gavin following Geoff out. 

The drive home was simple. Michael had definitely fallen asleep on Gavin again as they drove in the rain. Millie was still in school for the day and Griffon was home, so when she saw her husband home early with a soggy brit and a passed out rager she chuckled and went back to reading her book. Michael was placed in Gavin’s room on the bed wrapped in sheets so he wouldn’t get sick, if gods could even get sick, and shut the door as Gavin showered. He’s play with Millie and probably watch Geoff make dinner, could Gods eat human food? it was a thought to give a penny for later.

Gavin stuck to coloring with Millie as she spoke to him about her day. It was around five, they had gotten home at two. Michael had still been asleep, until the door opened and the smaller man shuffled out quickly towards Gavin. He waved groggily to Millie and Griffon, who chuckled at the man’s antics, Geoff gently pushed a mug of coffee into the shorter man’s hands who only pushed it away “can’t eat human food or drink, get sick.” he mumbled softly. He leaned on the table trying to wake up. He luckily mumbled it loud enough for Geoff, who nodded and receded back into the kitchen.

“Love, you’ve been asleep almost all day.” Gavin teased, Michael nodded “Don’ care.” he mumbled again still groggy. He had a paper and crayon pushed into his hand from Gavin, he ‘scribbled’ non-coherently for a while until he ran out of ideas pushing it aside feeling more awake. “Uncle Mikey, what’s that?” she asked pointing at one of the pictures he drew. It was from his past, when he was talking to mermaids along the beach playing the lute while she sang along, he sighed “It’s a fairy tale I use to tell my cousins.” he lied smoothly shocking Gavin at how easily the red head could lie. Michael looked over at Gavin and mouthed later, “Gavin you wanna come to my house tonight?” he asked curiously Gavin nodded “Yeah, I’ll just tell Geoff.” Michael nodded, he’d probably be up all night playing video games anyways, maybe he’d play his instrument again. He chuckled to himself as Geoff called them to dinner. Michael would probably sit there awkwardly, human food was disgusting to them, he could usually tolerate it to a point but not as of recent. He chuckled at Gavin’s antics and Geoff’s jokes as they spoke about their day, Millie was gossiping about some of the girls in her school.   
“Later Geoff, see you tomorrow!” Gavin cheered “Bye” Michael stated so eloquently. Geoff waved leaning on the wall next to Griffon and Millie who were waving as they walked to a way bit away so Michael could transport them home. “Ready?’’ Michael asked holding his hand out for Gavin to take, the brit nodded taking a deep breath taking his boyfriend’s hand. He felt a tingling in the back of his throat and his eyelids were bathed in gold as they were in Michael’s dark apartment in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Names(In order of appearance): Mialia= Me- La-lia, Linianne (Lin-e-ann-e), Aramone (ara-moe-neigh), Flaria (Fl-are-e-a)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a month and Michael had almost forgotten the incident prior, almost, it was the gold letter written in grecian that reminded him that he had to take his new boyfriend with him to this meeting. It would be a creative excuse, Geoff obviously knew, Guss and Burnie however would be the challenge. Everyone sooner or later found out about Gavin and Michael’s relationship, the fans went berserk about their ‘ships’ making the cast chuckle, even in the Let’s plays for Minecraft they let Gavin sleep in Michael’s house sometimes or vice versa. The fans adored it, but this made Michael gag almost, it even had a necklace so Gavin would be able to understand everyone and pass through the gate. They were being serious, he had luckily saved clothing before for him to wear, they wished to meet Gavin. This was like Guess Who but with angry Grecian Gods, Michael made a small bleeting noise in his own fear alerting Gavin. 

They had learned more about each other, more or less more about Michael, like how he’d make a small bleet like noise if he felt scared, endangered, or anxious. They also learned that he rarely ate and had a silver tongue, was a brilliant liar and gambler. He also never could get drunk, he just acted like that time to time. They learned a lot like his signs of anger was not only red face, but before his marks became a bit more prominent and his eyes had more gold in them. He also crossed his arms when he was annoyed, when he was in his ‘Titan’ form which was usually around the apartment, his ears would twitch and he’d act more..innocent almost. He’d be more easy to scare, he also excelled in magic. Gavin learned this quickly after their first fight and he found himself as a dog for the evening, so when he heard the small bleet he looked over concerned “They really want me to go don’t they.” Michael nodded “ We leave friday.” he almost whined. “You have to talk to them and tell them you’re doing your thing, Geoff knows probably.” He stated “I’ll go over rules and stuff again on thursday and I have clothing for you.” Michael added. There was a small silence, Gavin and Michael returning to the things they were doing. They were getting ready for RTX so it was going to be hectic.

“Yeah, I have to get some green card visa stuff taken care of..” Gavin stated calmly “Then I have to go with Michael to his parents, He wants me to meet them.” Gus and Burnie nodded “Just be back monday morning with Michael.” Gus stated waving the other off far too busy to care. Gavin smiled and ran out of the room not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. Geoff was nervous for Gavin, he was going to be vulnerable against all of the gods. “Geoff, I’m so bloody nervous...” Gavin stated, Michael and him were dating for a month now and he had basically moved in with Michael. He came back to Geoff’s if Michael was in a piss poor mood, not wanting to be a dog again. 

“Don’t take any food given to you.” Michael said calmly “it’s a sign of disrespect, never take food from a Deity. If I give it to you it’s okay.” Michael added “Don’t look them in the eyes unless they say your name. It’s also a sign of challenge, they’ll take offense to that.” Gavin nodded “Our humor is different than yours so be careful and try not to speak out of term as much as possible. These guys are looking to rip you to shreds.” Michael stated seriously and to the point “So don’t expect them to be nice.” he pushed a bag towards him “Here is some clothing. It should fit you, I’ll also be giving you a necklace so you’ll understand all of the people that will be talking.” Michael smiled kissing Gavin’s temple “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine and I won’t let them hurt you.” he hugged Gavin, who leaned into the other with a sigh “I just hope they aren’t going to try and bully the mortal.” Gavin mumbled. Michael chuckled and picked up his lute strumming it a few times. “I’m bringing my lute because they always seem calmer when I play it.” the Satyr added as he Mindlessly strummed ‘A Team’ by Ed Sheeran. Gavin nodded “I feel better..” Gavin mumbled Michael nodded “Wanna go to sleep?” He asked the brit who nodded.

The morning was better, however Michael was struggling to keep his guise up, everyone saw it. He was more irritable, Gus had said it was from him planning and packing for RTX. Michael had clipped the necklace on before they left “Geoff can I use this door? I just want to leave.” Michael stated. Geoff nodded curious to how it worked. He pulled out his key, closing the windows and blinds as he went into ‘Titan’ mode, everyone still stared not use to the horns that stuck out of his head, or his long hair and ears. He waved saying good bye in his language. Sticking the Silver key into the lock making the door glow he ushered Gavin in following him in. Once the door was shut, the key sunk through the lock and the door stopped glowing. Geoff and Ray wish them both the best of luck.

Gavin looked around Olympus, it was beautiful. The pavement was of white marble with gold, bronze and silver flecks. The pillars had ivory growing crawling up the mother of pearl white stone. The sky was always sky blue, instead of grass there were clouds that were warm, yet cool at the same time. This place felt like heav- he stopped himself because technically he was in heaven. He felt fingers interlock with his own as he relaxed into what he knew what Michael’s touch, it was gentle yet strong. Michael lead him forward “This place actually is rather boring.” he stated airly. “This place is beautiful, I wonder if I can get geoff and I to do a Minecraft build of this.” Michael shook his head “Trust me this place is super annoying if you aren’t careful, you have to stick by me or you’ll be lost the entire time and I probably won’t find you.” Michael stated nonchalantly. 

“Hey! Hey, Kíni̱tro!” A voice called out it was female, Michael winced “Gavin I’m so so-” he was cut off as a girl caught up, she had flat black hair, she was nothing out of the ordinary “Hey Mialia..’’ Michael smiled the girl grinned at him before glaring at Gavin “Oh, This is the human. Gavin, right?” Gavin looked up and she smiled “Oh kinny you got him all trained up!” she cooed “I’m Mialia, I’m the Goddess of Corruption and Misery.” That shocked Gavin, she looked so innocent and young. Mialia laughed “Oh you are too cute, I like you. Good one Kinny, see you at the meeting. Good luck Appeasing Alaio, he’s mad at you.” Michael nodded “Thank you Mialia.” She chuckled skipping off. “She is so young..” Michael nodded “She’s also a Harpie, be careful not to anger her. Most of the people you meet are not human.” Gavin gulped nodding continuing his walk with Michael.  
Once in the building he hadn’t seen many other gods. “They’re all waiting in the meeting room.” Michael added. He opened the big white doors showing a college classroom like set up, the desks were mahogany, the chairs were a soft velvet red and the room was warm compared to the creams and whites he’s seen all day. The room was filled with men and women of different races and species, Alaio was sitting near Mialia and another man. Michael was gestured to the Center, having to introduce themselves as they walk in and he was also begging “Greetings. This is the meeting of the gods to determine human fate. Before I begin I am Kíni̱tro, God of Motivation, Technology, and Moving forward. This is Gavin-” he gestured over to the brit who was looking down as his shoes. “He is my consort, lover, call it what you will. He has come here for approval from all of you. I expect you to introduce yourselves and what you rule over as you come up to present. That is all for introductions, for now I shall begin, humankind has been having small burst of motivation and movement in their technology-” Michael continued his speech, Gavin looked up at all of the Titan’s through his lashes each one watching his Michael intently, and they all seemed to be taking notes on what he was saying, it was amazing how good he was with these things. ‘’This will be the conclusion of my speech. Next?” he called. He and Gain moved to the far right of the room next to a Woman with fiery red hair seeming to be made of lava, and another boy who was small and frail and weak, he seemed to be unnaturally blue.

“Hello everyone and our New commer Gavin.” The woman who came up started Gavin looking up at her and only her, she nodded a little continued “My name is Linianne, I am the Goddess of Business and Economy.” that would explain her formal wear. She went on with her speech, she had short blonde hair and green eyes. She reminded him a little of Griffon with how she held herself. He watched her speech intently. He didn’t notice the long ears sticking out of her hair. Everyone was murmuring at the end of her speech as she went to sit down, Gavin’s head was back looking at the hand Michael had captured with his own. The man that stood up was tall, to say something, he had long hair that was pink and purple. He smiled and waved at people and everyone seemed to roll their eyes. He had a beautiful heart shaped face, he was just beautiful. “Heeeey everyooooone.” and clearly gay or metero, “and a special hello to our guest Gavin, and as the God of love I just want to say, I already accept you two. I was already putting your marriage together since you were born Gavvy. Any who~ My name is Aramone” he continued, his presentation seemed to throw him off with how serious he was and worried he was about the love lives of adolescents. He sent scolding looks at some people who chuckled before he sauntered back to his seat. The woman that looked like Lava stood, her figure was slim under the purple robes and sashes. The woman crossed her arms and everyone silence, you could hear a pin drop. “Hello, and greetings to Gavin.” the red headed woman stated as he looked at her, getting a look of satisfaction. “My name is Flaria, I am the Goddess of Law and Justice.” Gavin nodded as she went on about her topic explaining. Sooner or later he met all of the gods, some accepted him off handed because they simply didn’t care. Others would need more appealing, it was their break time and Michael lead Gavin to the lunchroom to be stopped by Alaio “Gavin.” he stated calmly, “I would like a word with you alone.” He glared at Michael who glared back, Alaio patted Michael’s shoulder sending him off into the Kitchen. “If you hurt him, If you hurt the Child I had raised from when he was first turned..I am the God or Revenge and I am good friends with the God of Punishment.” he snarled. Gavin nodded “I don’t plan on hurting him, I care about him. I actually planned on asking him to marry me in a month.” Gavin admitted weakly. Alaio only nodded “You have my permission. You impressed Aramone, and Mialia. You are accepted. Welcome to the family, expect to be turned or made prophet.” with that he left. 

Michael was answering questions in the lunchroom as Gavin joined him. He sat next to Michael leaning on the God’s strong shoulder as everyone dispersed. “Hey Michael...Alaio said you could turn me into a god.” Michael choked on his apple “Gavin..I can...but, I can’t do that to you...It-” “It what Michael. You don’t want me with you?” he asked sitting up. He was frustrated, he’s met nothing but judgement from everyone so far and Michael never offered him information. “No Gavin. Being a God...Being a god is hard work, you can’t tell people, you can’t get attached. you have to be the fault for every single problem and you are put at such a place where you can’t even drop one task without scorn.

Gavin sighed “I’d rather be a god and be next to you then worlds away as a human.” He stated hugging Michael tightly, tears threatening to fall “I don’t...I don’t want to be apart from you. I want to be with you.” he cried, Michael only hugged him tightly. He hummed and sang softly in his ear letting him calm down, they were unaware of the now silent lunchroom. When Gavin finally calmed down Michael asked him seriously “Gavin...do you really wish to become a god? because if we are we do it tonight.” Gavin nodded “I rather be a god with you then a worlds away.” he restated Michael nodded looking over at the Goddess of prayer and the God of transformation “Please if you can set up the preparations?’’ They nodded leaving with the god of wood work and the Goddess of Heat. Aramone cheered loudly “HELL YES!” he jumped up and down happily, Gavin only turned red as Michael lead him to the God of Ceremonies asking him to prepare Gavin for this evening. “We have to have a god of nature, pollution or time.” Michael cringed, he rather not have vines everywhere and because he was also technically the only only how could to the musical side of this, being a Satyr was a curse sometimes. He sighed “I rather have him be Time or Nature, I like those two but I guess the fates will decide.” he shrugged walking out with his lute, he had a golden apple in his mouth as he plucked at it looking at all the sheet music he had to remember. 

Now One god at AH was enough now there would be two love sick gods, Geoff was gonna be pissed. “It’s time.” The God of Ceremonies had pulled Michael out of deep thought taking the Satyr to the room where it would be him and all the other gods giving blessing. He remembered when he turned, it was painful. You drank all of their blood and then a single golden apple. Michael lived off the apples, being his vegetarian nature, however he rarely ate so it was okay. He stood next to the three running the changing, he had to play all the prayers and songs. They all were passing a dagger cutting their palm into the bowl letting the blood fall in, each other’s blood changing the color, Michael was last. His blood was golden that made the liquid shimmer. He licked his hand sealing the cut, he was cued to start playing the song as everyone sung including him. Gavin entered looking nervous as he was dressed in white.

No one in the room looked at him, everyone looking straight ahead, not even Michael was looking at him as he was lead to sit on the Alter. There was a bowl passed around as he was instructed to drink it, not being told what was in it. Gavin nodded as Michael bit back his protest, this is what he wanted, he just prayed the fates would be kind enough to give him a godhood over something like nature. He watched as he ate the apple, as Michael began the songs again everyone singing as Gavin glowed green, no one was watching again as ivory seeped through the wood. Green running up his forearms almost as if they were stuck to his skin stick out, until they melted into his skin. The pain was immense but he couldn’t scream, Gavin wondered if this is what Michael went through as his entire body changed from mortal to God.

The process was over soon everyone looking to meet the new God of Nature. Everyone greeted him warmly Michael smiled taking his side next to Gavin. People snicked warning the brit to be careful of the Minxy Satyr. Michael growled dragging Gavin into their room “So Mister God of nature. What is the first thing on your agenda?” Michael asked putting his lute down going into a more human form, the Satyr form was for intimidation. Gavin smiled he could hear all the plant life and animals. “I think I want to test the libido on this new body.” was the simple response.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin was a biter, Michael could guess that as the new god had him pinned on the bed, both stripped naked. Gavin had seen Michael naked before, having walked in while he was showering. They both had muscle and no extra, Michael’s body was build so if he wished he could bulk out whereas Gavin was lanky and thin. Gavin ran fingers through soft red hair brushing against the horns planting on top of Michael’s head causing a reaction, that however went unnoticed as the Brit kisse Michael having his hands roam the other’s body hand that roamed ever so slowly. Michael had his hands on Gavin’s tan back as the male moved his legs so he could ease himself in between milky thighs. Michael had remembered to bring lube with him, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen so he brought some just in case, he of course got the vanilla scented one. Gavin opened the bottle squirting a little onto his fingers, he was teasing Michael and he knew he’d get a reaction. “Gavin knock it off quit fucking teasing” he growled digging fingers down. Gavin only rolled emerald eyes “Whatever you want love.” he shoved two fingers past the tight ring of muscle, catching Michael by surprise making the man’s back arch a little letting out a noise as the brit wasted no time stretching the other. “Jesus you’re so tight Michael.” he muttered, once he deemed the red head good he removed the fingers earning a growl from Michael, who just wasn’t having it anymore. He used his strength to flip them so he was on top, Gavin was propped up on the headboard of the cream colored bed Michael crawled near the other straddling the other’s hips. “Ready Gav?” he asked, he didn’t want to take the other by surprise, when he got the nod he started taking the other’s erection down, Gavin moaned trying to not buck his hips. Michael managed to take him down to the hilt Gavin’s hands moving upwards to his shoulders “Michael, darling roll your hips.” the red head nodded rolling his hip before managing to bounce up and down a little Gavin’s hands moved on the gold markings down to Michael’s hips his hands resting there as Gavin pushed them back into the previous position. “You are Mine Michael” the words were so possessive, with a nod Gavin gave an experimental thrust before picking up the pace a little. Michael moaned, gasped and his nails dug into Gavin’s back his fingers leaving bruise marks on top of the green tribal patterns on gavins sides. Fingers dug into the sheets, dark bruises were made, bite marks were left, bodies were sore and sweaty and mind stated were in bliss.

Michael was a sweaty mess as was Gavin, when they woke in the morning. Michael was curled into Gavin’s chest, whom was still asleep. He could actually look at the other’s face, now that it wasn’t dark. His ears had gotten longer, like an elf, his features narrowed out a bit looking more ‘Benedict Cumberbatch-y’ as Gavin would put it. His hair looked more golden, instead of just green he had flecks of silver in his marking that looked like his body was a house for vines and plants. He looked beautiful, though he looked beautiful before, he was a god with Michael for eternity. The sun light in the room made it stand out, he hasn’t been in here forever, the room was covered in gears or some sort of clock work, technology, or other object. the walls were bronze and the floor was a black cherry wood. He looked over when he saw the Emerald eyed man waking up. He chuckled as he rolled a bit “No Millie not now Gavvy is sleeping” Michael just chuckled as he opened his eyes seeing his God staring at the sunset colored eyes. Gavins eyes were now a forest-y green they were thriving with live and peace, it was shocking and breath taking. “Morning” he mumbled sleepily kissing Michael’s forehead, Michael nodded “We have to go back today..” he mumbled enjoying Gavin’s scent of pine needles and Axe. “We’re gonna shower though and say good bye to the others however. They’re leaving too.” Gavin looked confused “Wait, but we got here yesterday?” he asked confused “Yeah, our days move slower than the human world. One day here is two days on earth.” he pointed out. “So it’s sunday.” Michael nodded “If we leave at noon then we get back by monday morning.” Gavin nodded “Don’t worry your body is adjusting so soon you’ll be able to tap into your full powers in a week.” Michael made a move to get up a loud “FUCK” resounded in the room making Gavin jump up “Damn Gav, you did a number on me” he laughed a bit getting up with a more sluggish movement, the british lover ran over to Michael to over help as they made their way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was like the ones in the Princess suite in the Disney castle. Everything was a warm color, there was stained glass with mermaids by the bathtub, the ceiling was a sky light painted to look like the night sky, the marble was a warm tan color and everything was bronze, brown or gold. It was a nice contrast to the whites and cream colors in the hallways. Michael made his way to the bathtub/shower as Gavin looked at his features completely stunned at how much he changed. He looked so alive and different, he couldn’t believe it, Michael appeared behind him wrapping his arms around him, you could see the horns sticking out from the top of his head even though they weren’t there in person. “This mirror shows your true self. You look beautiful Gavin.” he sighed “I’ll be taking a shower feel free to join me.” he called leaving the other, Gavin quickly following suit.

Once the two were dressed Michael curse moving about his room in Satyr form claiming it hurt less to be in this form. “Where is it, where did I-” the door had a knock on it “It’s unlocked” Michael shouted from the depths of his infinity chest as the Goddess of Mystery entered the room, she had grey hair and was elderly. Her stormy blue eyes met Gavin’s with a kindness “I am sure you have been told that you do not have full access to your potential power until a week in our world has passed correct?” her voice was soft and held an airy vague-ness to it “You are returning to the human world, we can not have a new changed running rampant, so I give you this bracelet. It will give you your human form back and keep your powers in check.” she smiled slipping on a pale bracelet with gold and silver beads woven in “You can thank kin for this. He was the one who invented it. He also is the one who will train you and teach you in the ways of being a god. May you find eternal happiness and may no one disrupt your peace.” she finished leaving as quickly as she came. Michael had gotten up at that point and watched as he changed back, he was shorter and less muscular. The marks went away only to leave two green vine climbing up his back. Gavin smiled and hugged Michael, who hugged him back “So Mr.God ready to head back?” Michael inquired Gavin nodded as Michael smiled unlocking the door that would take them to the Achievement hunter office, it was about time for them to go to work anyways.

The door in the Achievement hunter office was glowing bright white as the door opened everyone that was in there turned wide eyed at the pair entering the room. Geoff cursed trying to move to he blocked Gus’ view from it and Ray covered Lindsay’s eyes, however it didn’t help that Michael was in Satyr form and Gavin had Taken off his bracelet, so when the pair of Deities entered the room, the reaction wasn’t the best they had expected. When the door shut and stopped glowing Lindsay screamed in shock and fear bringing anyone who hear rushing in. Gus looked like he was ready to pass out Geoff looked panicked. Michael quickly went into human form, Gavin putting on his bracelet.

“TEAM MEETING NOW.” Geoff shouted as basically everyone in Roosterteeth had seen Michael and Gavin’s true form. Michael looked so pale he was about to pass out. “Everyone in the Podcast room in the next ten seconds or else you are FIRED” Geoff barked out, military training had this perk. Everyone save Michael and gavin scrambled out of the room both of them frozen in panic. Geoff sighed walking towards them with a hand on both of their shoulder snapping them from the stupor. “C’mon you two” Michael nodded taking Gavin’s hand to go into the most life changing conversation that they’ll ever have. If it doesn’t go the way they want to they would have to erase their memories.

They only prayed to the fates that they would have good fortune.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was chattering among themselves about what they saw, Ray looked disgruntled sitting there with Jack and Ryan who were muttering about how stupid this was. When the two in question came into the room Questions were thrown into their face, Gus muttered something about being ‘so fired after this bullshit’ Burnie slapped him wanting to give the benefit of the doubt. Barbara and Lindsay demanded to know what the fuck was going on. Geoff was the one to shout at them to shut the fuck up and listen. Michael looked at Gavin who nodded as he stated calmly “Gavin and I are Gods. Well Gavin just turned I’ve been one for over a couple decades.” Geoff glared “Are you serious Gavin I leave you by yourself for a day and you go and become a god?” Gavin nodded “Of nature!’’ he chirped happily “Oh yes now we can have the Jolly green man liven the place up” Ray commented making Michael laugh. “Any ways, I’m the God of Technology, Motivation and Moving forward.” Michael added crossing his arms “I’m a Satyr, and Gavin is now an elf I think actually.” He commented watching Gavin closely “Yeah, I smell elf and I’m usually never wrong.” Guss and Burnie nodded Lindsay was sitting there trying to comprehend and Barbara looked nervous. 

Michael sighed “If you don’t believe me then here Gavin take off your shirt and your Bracelet.” the red head instructed as he took off his hoodie showing bite marks and bruises in the shapes of hands. Both of them turned into their ‘god’ form Making Lindsay’s eyes widen along with Barbara. Gus and Burnie gave a look of fear, “Why do you think I could turn on the power during storm.” Gavin nodded stretching a little “You guys can’t tell anyone we’re Gods. Mortals aren’t suppose to know. If you can’t hold the secret then we erase your memories of us and we leave.” Michael spoke with an air of indifference, even though he cared about the others dearly. “I’ll keep it. Expect me to make you fix everything Mr. Techno” Burnie tease and Michael blushed shifting his weight back and forth. “It’ll be cool to work with gods I’ll have stories for my grandkids” Gus and Barbara joked. Lindsay only sat in silence “Yeah, It’ll be cool right?” she smiled “I’m just still shocked It’s so sudden and woah..” Michael nodded “yeah, expect plant life around in the next few days or so, Gav-ers is still coming into his power” Geoff chuckled “It makes it easier I guess, When we leave now for the meeting of the Gods-” “Wait... you don’t...go to Jersey?” Gus confirmed “Hell no, I can’t afford that. I go to Olympus and I go to meetings to decide the fate of humans. Gavin will be joining now, Gods are everywhere you just have to look for them.” he shrugged “We don’t run around in these forms because we were hunted and enslaved.” he looked down his eyes looking hurt before Gavin touched his arm lovingly. “Anywho.. I’ll be staying in my Human form.” He rolled his eyes “Meaning that if I am in my ‘titan form’ don’t be a jackass and take pictures or video give me. Gavin included.”I think I’ll stay in my human form only because my powers are unstable I don’t think random fawns running about would help.” Michael nodded as his human form was now visible. 

“So this has been an eventful...month.” Gavin chuckled and Michael slapped his arm not holding back his strength making him whine “Michael!” he squealed making them laugh. Michael crossed his arms bristling in anger. “Wait so I have a question what else do you do?’’ Lindsay asked this curiously, this stirred Gavin’s curiosity as well “Well I mean, we do everything like how you guys do we sing, dance, make art, have sex, eat, play instruments. Some are stronger than others and some are naturals at a talent. Like Let’s take Gavin, when his powers come he’s going to be amazing with animals, plant life, and keeping peace. He’s probably going to be fast, very fast, and good at imitating animals. He’ll also have more acute vision and hearing.” Gavin nodded, he had taken a seat near Ray who smiled nudging him teasingly. “What about you Michael what are your talents? Besides fixing things to run better.” Ray asked curiously. “I mean...I’m a Satyr, what do Satyrs do?” he asked irritated at their lack of Greek mythology. “D-Don’t they like sing song and dance?” Michael nodded “Congrats you got it give him a fucking medal.” Gus gave a mock glare “Aren’t you also suppose to be peaceful?” that made everyone around them choke on laughter “Yeah we don’t fight because we’re good at it. We’re tactical, and we’re not idiotic. We guided the hero’s to olympus, and through their adventures.” He shrugged “We can’t fight because we’re too good at it.” Everyone stayed silent as Michael shrugged.

‘‘How bout we all go for drinks later?” Gavin asked trying to break the tension. Everyone nodded with a smile “That one bar down the street just opened I heard It was amazing” Gus nodded “Yeah, Let’s meet there eight o’clock?” Everyone save Barbara agreed being that she didn’t want to go out tonight. 

The day continued, people watch Michael more carefully as if he were a piece of glass one wrong move could end everyone. Gavin smile leaning on Michael the entire time, he took deep breaths trying to stay calm as he recorded the new Rage quit yelling about how stupid this game was. Everyone chuckled as he made a comment about how he was inviting everyone to play this game and how wonderful it was. Gavin chuckled and Geoff rolled his eyes at how stupid they were.

Evening was growing, Michael had taken Gavin and Lindsay while Geoff took his crew. They both arrive around the Same time, luckily because Michael didn’t get drunk he would be the driver. When they were about two hours in they were getting drunk. Luckily they were given their own private room. Gavin luckily wasn’t able to get drunk so he could keep everyone behaved “Michael, is this what you see everytime we go out together?” Michael nodded “Yeah but you are usually singing to whatever is on at this point.” Gavin turned beat red in embarrassment “Shut up you knob!” he slapped Michael’s arm teasingly to get hip bumped a little. 

“Hey..Hey Michael” Geoff slurred leaning on Lindsay, who was literally hammered laughing at something he wasn’t paying attention too. “We, yeah, we should totally wrestle.” He slurred. Michael only rolled his eyes “No Geoff you are drunk.” he chuckled as he made his way over “You think it’s cause I’m human, w-all mister, I say we go right now” he spoke messing up his word making a swing at Michael causing him to duck under and go in for a knockout punch getting it down pat over the years helped. “I think I’m gonna drive all of you home.” he laughed taking the now asleep Geoff in one arm leading them out leaving money on the table.

The car ride home was interesting, a laughing Burnie and Gus, Gavin laughing at their antics. Lindsay blacked out a while ago sleeping peacefully. Dropping people off in their respective homes, Michael sighed “Gav, I have to teleport really quick and drive here with my car.” Gavin nodded as he sat in the room with Griffon who chuckled putting a trash can near Geoff’s bed. “Michael cares a lot about you guys it’s adorable.’’ Gavin nodded “I know, I’m glad I’m with him.” They sat in a quiet silence for a while, it was nice. Griffon was reading a book and Gavin was tapping his fingers against his legs. He watched Geoff stir awake “wazza-” he cut himself off to start retching into the trash can. Griffon rubbing his back “Yeah you got wasted babe.” she chuckled as the car outside beeped “That’ me, later Griff, Geoff. See you” he waved leaving the two to their own.

Once they were home Michael sighed “You know in a few years we will be returning to Olympus. We all have too, we aren’t allowed to choose it’s Zuse’s order that his children return every couple of years and stay there for a year.” Gavin looked shocked “But our friends Michael!” he tried to reason “Are human, and we aren’t. If they die in a death the reflected to us enough they’ll be reborn as sub servants, prophets. Maybe get a spot on olympus. Geoff is the only one from there right now gunning for a spot in olympus right now.” He shrugged “You have to have a noble act in your time of life. You can’t save everyone Gavin. You got lucky.” he stated again. Gavin shook his head “No there has to be other options. I want to watch them grow old and-” 

“And what Gavin? Watch them die? Create curiosity to the general public of why Michael and Gavin of Roosterteeth aren’t Aging? We can’t do that Gavin, We stay in olympus until the generation is dead and then we come back. Simple. Don’t bother fighting it because you’ll get marked at a Titan and be buried with them.” he spat at the ground and stomped his foot at the name of the Titans making Gavin frown.

“I...” He shook his head “I warned you Gav, I told you this would happen.” he hugged Gavin again with a small sigh. “I’m so sorry It had to be this way.” he mumbled again “Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Gavin suggested weakly Michael nodded them both going into Michael’s room for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

“Michael, c’mon get up!” Gavin whined trying to rouse the angrier god out of bed. Michael lifted his head, he was shirtless and you could see pale flesh showing as he looked at Gavin with squinty eyes “Whaddaya wan” Michael slurred resting his head against the pillow looking at Gavin. “It’s time for us to head out to RTX” he smiled kissing Michael’s face, they finished up everything last night, Geoff was hungover as shit all day so everything was done to his standard. “Jesus christ, yeah I fucking forgot.” he stated rubbing his hair “shit” he mumbled, he stumbled out of bed leaning against the wall as he tried to fumble with the bathroom door. “Fuck” he mumbled again rubbing at his eyes as he managed to open the door, basically falling in. Gavin rolled his eyes getting up slowly, careful not to annoy his back. His powers came in fully last night, it was awkward to have vines crawling down his and Michael’s bed when they were trying to get it on. 

Gavin stumbled out of the bedroom going to make coffee for them, they loved their fans sure, but they sure as HELL were not going to deal with them without their morning cup. Michael would shower first, and be more awake, Drink his coffee and get dressed while Gavin showered. Then they’d back out to pack up anything they needed like food and water. They had a looming feeling that they would NOT be able to take a break today.

The drive over was painless, Gavin and Michael both were more awake and nervous “Gavin do you have your bracelet on?” Michael had been nervous, he even put on his necklace had he had gotten when he first had gotten his godhood. They couldn’t let loose like they did at the office, it would scare the thousands of people there. “Mmm, and you have yours?” he retaliated both equally nervous. Pre-con jitters, it had been what was ALL over the office the entire week, poor Barbara and Gus were panicking trying to finish up their final prep. They had to be there early, they had already taken pictures of Them ‘Unloading’ Geoff and Gus. They were going to set up near the Tower of Pimps Jack had built. Michael smiled like a dork at them, he was excited “Michael can you do the Game stage with Gavin for Brain surgeon simulator?” Gus had cornered them, not that they minded they were excited. 

Their fans were ecstatic and kind. They ran around trying to find them, asking intrusive questions, it was a good thing they wore their protection items. They would have transformed ages ago. Michael laughed as he sat next to Lindsay, Gavin and Ray running in with their capes and tights. Geoff losing his shit laughing into his drink a fan gave him. 

Their breaks had been heated make out sessions in the back corners where no one could find them, being that they can’t stand teenage girls screaming because two men kissed. When they would return though they’d always have extra liquids, Ray having almost lost his voice, they made sure to keep everyone hydrated. 

Their weekend was filled to the brim of people, they were glad they had planned a vacation to Olympus with everyone, after a LOT of arguing from Michael’s side and some influence from the peanut Gallery, they had convinced them to let them all go. They were bubbling with excitement to go and see where Michael’s true homeland was and what it looked like, it’d basically be empty because all of the god were running their normal lives until July twenty-fourth when they all came back. However they were only staying for a week, giving them time to explore everything.Kara was excited to go see the ‘fairies’ that Michael had saved and put into a garden where they could be happy. They had pre-recorded all of the let’s plays they would have out this week set on a Queue. 

Michael hummed along to his music, he zone out as they all went out for drink. He sang along not realizing everything had gone silent “That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb Rigged up and ready to drop The bad news, I'm a fuse and I've met my match So stand back it's about to go off.” he sang to Bombshell Blonde not realizing he gain and audience, or that he was using his powers. He looked up seeing staring turning red faced “What the hell are you looking at?!” Gavin smirked “Love you were singing out loud.” he cooed. “Gavin you little shit! Let’s go home, we still have tomorrow.” he growled. Friday was crazy and so was Saturday, they had one more day of this and then they’d be home free. Gavin nodded, everyone waving good bye “Guys, I’ll have your necklaces done next week.” if regular humans went to olympus they’d disappear from existence. It was just a rule, so he had necklaces made, he had them made from the god of Honesty, not really wanting to test his waters with Alaio. He smiled entering his apartment with Gavin kissing at his neck “Michael, I want you tonight.” Michael nodded turning to face Gavin “You looked so sexy as Vav babe.” he smiled kissing Gavin. The door barely shut before Michael had slipped off his necklace and Gavin’s bracelet. 

The morning was lazy and slow, they didn’t have much to do sunday. They played video games, Michael sat in the Internet box podcast with Ray and Lindsay, it was a blast. They met more people, Geoff got drunk Jack had his phone number given out. It was a hectic day for all of them, but when is was over that is what made it worth it. To see thousands of people come see them from all over really, it was heartwarming to know they made these people happy. They all were leaving monday for their trip so everyone needed a good night rest. Michael and Gavin had their necklaces given to them last night so they were set, with that the pair retired for the night.

The morning was almost as hectic, if not worse than the convention. People had let themselves into their apartment at eight thirty and had Geoff wake the pair up causing the room to shake vines shooting everywhere after he had given Gavin a shock. They both seem agitated until people pressed coffee into their hands, the men perking up instantly. Everyone had a suitcase with them and their group of friends were all piled into their living room. Michael didn’t bother to switch back into his human form, being as he’d be switched back as soon as they went through the gates. Gavin looked around his god form was still awkward to him, he didn’t know how to work his limbs. “Alright, Put these necklaces on and for the love of god, if you see anyone or anything up there don’t interact with it.” he stated simply, everyone nodded as he gave them their necklaces as it seemed to glow. “Let’s go everyone” Gavin was using his key this time, it was silver with emeralds encrusted on it. The light shined as Gavin entered first, everyone following in one after another. 

They all were silent, their jaws hitting the floor as they looked at the place Michael was ‘reborn’ at. Everything seemed new, there were creatures running around and Gavin shook his head “Was this what I looked like when I came up?” he asked curiously, it got a nod from Michael as he kissed his cheek “Yeah but you were more vocal.” he chuckled. “Alright guys let’s put our stuff in your rooms. I asked nicely and you all were given rooms in separate wing along with Gavin and I. So that means we have a hall to ourselves.” he cut off himself to prevent adding in the after you die part. There was no need for that, yet. He smiled looking around leading them down the hall, of course a couple of gods were there but they only spoke to Gavin or Michael. Everyone else seemed intimidated by the titans. 

Their wing was customized to them to make them seem like they were at home, Michael and Gavin’s room was redecorated to make it fit for the both of them, seeing as they’d be living in the same room. “So each of your rooms look like something you’d want in your live, if you are married it is a combination of what you two want.” Gavin said enthusiastically and everyone seemed curious looking at doors, they all had their names engraved on respected doors. “Here guys, look” Michael shooed them into their rooms and they all tentatively opened their door.

Michael seemed to enjoy the other’s faces he laughed as they ran around looking at each room looking so happy Lindsay ran up and hugged Michael “This is perfect thank you!” she said happily “Yeah Yeah just go put your stuff away.” he instructed “then I can take you guys for a tour.” Gavin chirped and Michael glared “More like I’ll take all of you for a tour, you barely know your way around you dingus.” Michael turned going into his room grabbing a case that looked like an instrument. “If you all want we can go to the springs you can swim in there.” Michael called out they all agreed grabbing swim suits, Gavin had his on prior to Michael’s morning comment. He smiled kissing Michael’s lips to get a small chirp of agreement. “Later.” Michael watched Gavin with mischievous eyes. 

Everyone was in the hall in a few minutes comfortable clothing on and a towel over their shoulder “Okay, let’s go guys. So this is the hall you’ll all be staying in. If you wanna explore you need me or Gavin, or at least let us know so we don’t have to call back all the gods to try and find the mortal.” Michael added “We’ll give you trackers if you do explore on your own.” Michael shrugged “So let’s go!” he smiled everyone followed behind him watching the walls change colors as he and Gavin walked through the halls, their feet seemed to roll out greens and bronze. “The walls will change colors to the Gods walking through the halls when we’re by ourselves so we know where we have been. this place is pretty big.”

They passed a room with silver bars on the doors “Don’t go in there, no matter what. It’s where the big guy’s Olympus is. Since we’re subsection gods we have our own separate one but we still answer to our main Like I belong to Athena, Apollo and Hephaestus. Gavin’s is Demeter, Artemis, and Poseidon.” Michael pointed out point to his symbols on the center of his collar bone where there was a circle of markings you wouldn’t notice under all of the gold. “We answer Directly to them if there are problems, we do something bad.” he continued walking as everyone walked around the door more carefully “If you see them walking around don’t worry just don’t talk to them unless they talk to you be polite, if I get summoned because you guys could behave yourselves someone is gonna pay.” Michael threatened looking back.

“Here we are, the springs.” Gavin cheered reading the writing and everyone seemed to laugh at his enthusiasm. Michael opened the door as it turned brown with Cogs and mechanisms on the door. It looked like a lake with running water, there was greenery that Gavin kinda just laid on for awhile, Everyone seemed to put their stuff down getting into the water and Michael sat on a rock claiming he didn’t want to have everyone smell wet goat. He instead settled for playing his violin on the rocks. He enjoyed playing it relaxed him, his bow drew across the strings making it hum as he performed John Cumber’s Maiden. He loved celtic music, it was a guilty pleasure, everyone was chatting in the water Gavin and Barbara we playing with lily pads he grew to push them back and forth. Geoff and Griffon were chatting about something, Geoff planting small kisses to her cheek making her laugh and push him off gently. Michael only rolled his eyes some more when Gavin popped out of the water kissing michael a few times. Michael sore trying to push him off “Damn it Gavin no!” he laughed happily at the other’s antics. The upcoming times would be fun for all of them. He trusted them not to do something stupid if they were bored.

Going back home wasn’t as easy, Michael had stopped Gavin with a small sigh “Gavin, you know...you know we can’t go back right?” He said to the other with a small look of sorrow. Gavin looked shocked, he never heard of this “What?” he asked raising an eyebrow. Michael nodded “Yeah, we gave up our freedom for the rest of this century for them to come here. You wanted to show them.” he sighed holding Gavin. He watched sadly as Gavin’s face fell “What do we tell them? How?” Gavin asked his eyes watering. 

“We fake our deaths in the real world and come back here, we have to tell them tonight.” Michael pulled Gavin into a hug “We assured them coming here after their lives on Earth however, so we did it.” he added trying to keep Gavin as calm as possible. This would be the hardest thing to do, to say goodbye to people who they had become family with? It seemed impossible. The news would be hard to take for everyone, Michael hoped that no one would do anything brash.


	9. Chapter 9

There were forms that god took to show they were watching over us, Poseidon had the waters, Athena had owls and so on. Michael Jones was not one to have use these methods of contacting humans, he would rather see them himself. Gavin was new to this, he wouldn’t be able to control how many butterflies he would send out to watch over the masses. Michael didn’t like the circumstances he was put in to have his friends promised they would all join him in olympus when they died. He knew Geoff was already put on the list along with a few others but he wanted to get the all spots permanently. His sacrifice was he would either kill them all or give up his and Gavin’s contact on all humanity. They were only allowed to help when specifically needed. He hated being put in this position but it made Gavin happy, plus he could change it so the time would fly faster and the They would see them in three weeks.

Tell the group was heartbreaking, Geoff’s face fell and everyone seemed to be somber as Michael explained what the agreement was. Everyone appeared fine realizing their friend were safe. Michael however, had other things on his mind. He was worried how Gavin was, they only had one day left with their friends. He didn’t seem to be coping well.

“Gavin.” Michael cornered the Nature God at the end of their last day. “We can go to the human world to Fake our death and leave.” He said softly kissing the brit’s forehead. 

“Michael, I don’t want...to...I don’t want to leave them.” he felt tears fall over his fingers dancing on the other’s scars. 

“I know. I know, but we can make time move so they just come back the next day...well one by one, we can’t force their deaths or Hades would try to kill me.” he laughed weakly Gavin chuckling too.

“I guess, I am still going to sob like a minging twit.” he laughed a little and Gavin hugged Michael, wrapping his arms around the Satyr’s waist.

“We still have til tomorrow.” he nodded Gavin sighed wiping at green eyes. “I’m- you are gonna bloody kill me.” he said with an eye roll.

“I know.” the response earned a slap and Michael shouting ‘FUCKING- GOD DAMN IT GAVIN!” and yelling.

The morning after however....wasn’t as nice.

“You’re coming back to fake your death?” Geoff asked with an eyebrow raise. Michael nodded easily with a small breath.

“Because Gods can’t die, I plan to get us into a car crash that won’t hurt the second party but would cause a serious injury to us.” Michael nodded.

Geoff didn’t press further, no one did. They didn’t feel right to try and stop them after what they managed to do for them, though they weren’t ready to say goodbye.

\------------------------------------------------------

Back into the human world, well Michael quickly lead Gavin to his car, the group of friends in tow. “Good bye guys, see you in a few years...or not.” Michael waved hugging everyone. Gavin felt tears as he hugged his friends and family good bye. He slowly got into the car watching the other with a small breath.

“Ready?” Michael asked Gavin who took a shakey breath as they got onto a major highway. 

“Do it now.” Gavin signaled as Michael rammed the car into the guard rail acting as if he lost control, Gavin making it storm heavily. Michael pulled the car to do a flip that would ‘kill’ them as the disappeared into a white light as the Car lit on fire.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This afternoon, a car accident in the storm, the police have managed to identify a couple in the wreck. The names of said couple are from an internet famous company called Roosterteeth, the employees Gavin Free and Michael Jones have been found dead on impact. They were last seen leaving work.” The news reporter announced through the eleven O’clock news. Geoff had heard enough for his tastes. He shut off the TV and felt tears in his eyes, he...He should have stopped them. He couldn’t breath it seemed, everyone in the office holding their breath waiting as if Michael and Gavin would barge in but they didn’t.

The days that seemed to drag on for eons of them went as seconds for their Gods. They would find signs of them being there by their plant life or their equipment still working even if someone broke it. It was enough for them to know they were waiting and watching yet unseen. To know they were Roosterteeth’s gods. 

Michael and Gavin worshipped each other, loving each other so carefully and gently living through years in mere seconds with each others life. Gavin was a wise god, kind yet firm with the training under Michael and Demeter. Michael would watch from a distance with one thought that could get him through anything.

Gavin was his, and he was Gavin’s. He was my God, and Michael agreed to the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

____________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a while.... They carried on like normal, they lived normal lives. Michael and Gavin had left them a while back. We let them go with heavy hearts. It was suffocating, the first few weeks without our idiot and our rager. We slowly got over it though, we carried on we grew old, we had new people come in and take over Achievement hunter and Roosterteeth. Kara was the new Gus/ Geoff. She ran it like they did and it made everyone proud, she hired new people but it wasn’t the same. Ray and everyone slowly grew older and into their retirement. They still made videos, just never could edit them. They missed them. Michael and Gavin, as they grew older they still told stories, as if to keep their legend alive. The gods that were so kind to them and lived among them. Stories of how the vines that crawled up and down the new technology that no one understood got there. 

It was years as everyone slowly passed on. Griffon and Geoff were growing older watching their daughter blossom. She asked what was in the room that was now vacant. They had their memories removed of the Nature god, all save their actual co-workers. The fans slowly forgot about Michael and Gavin, they were confused of the stories and artwork they had made for them thinking they were characters they moved on. 

The first few weeks were the hardest for Geoff, he’d keep getting an extra plate, or making extra food. Griffon would make jokes to someone who wasn’t there. Ray would shout “X-RAY AND VAV DID IT AGAIN.’’ to the let’s play. It was the hardest to get over them, they’d make my little pony jokes and make Miles eat chili peppers. They’d keep making jokes that no one understood until they realized that they had to stop. It was painful they needed to let them go.

The pain got easier for everyone but Ray...he was the first he got really sick. Really really sick, they said it was progressing too fast for them to stop, they had to watch him die. They knew their titan friends were still watching the way how roses of all colors were blooming all over the tombstone after a week. It was painful, Ray died at the age of fifty-seven. Ryan, Jack and Geoff were the only ones left from achievement hunter. Lindsay moved away after being offered a big deal with a company for movies. 

Geoff was old, very old he had lived out longer than he had hoped. He watched days go by as he slowly forgot, he would forget small things like things of his childhood the doctors thought it was from his old age. He moved on like this waiting everyday, Griffon was unsure what he was waiting for but he would say every day “They’ll come any day now, I’m just waiting for those idiots to burst through that door.” he would laugh and tear up a bit, give a deep sigh and move on. He’d walk down the hall and sit in that vacant room staring at some of the shirts in there. He’d give a small laugh then and walk on.

Days turned to years that dragged on, Griffon had passed away a year prior and it was heartbreaking. He was sleeping, it was a nice warm day but he had felt it. Sometimes people tell you death is unexpected and painful, but that was a lie, Geoff woke up that morning knowing today was the day. Animal’s all crowded near him, yet keeping their distance watching him. There was a warm presence that only a certain pair of idiots could give off. Geoff knew today was his last day on earth, he spent it knowing that when he went to sleep tonight he would be gone. He spent his day at his old office, he told his Company how proud he was of them and how their previous bosses were proud too. He spent it with the one person he cared about and he visited his friend’s gravestones, each all had flowers growing over them. Griffon’s was last, he knelt down his bones groaning and cracking at each movement. “Griff, it’s time for me to join you...I..god I missed you, waking up next to you..going to sleep next to you, the dinners with Gavin and all the time we have spent together...I miss you..God I miss you so much hon..please be there with me when I go...Please be there to see me.” he asked rubbing his hand on top of the Gravestone. He kissed the name smiling at it. He stood slowly, it was evening time he had only a couple hours left, he wanted to have dinner with his kid one last time and tell her goodbye. 

He had made her favorite, steak and mashed potatoes. She came in with a tired smile as she hugged him greeting him warmly. Geoff smiled, he told her how well she’s change since they started ten years ago when his hip gave and she nodded smiling. Their dinner was nice, he felt his time growing short. “Millie, I know I’m a tired old man.”   
“Dad is something the matter?” she asked concerned   
“Millie, I’m not going to be around much longer, I want to spend the day with the woman who cared for me.” Millie nodded, their evening went beautifully, everything went calmly.  
“Dad, I need to go, I have a interview tomorrow.” she stated kissing his forehead   
“Take care, yeah?’ Geoff smiled tears threatening to fall over. His friend, his only friend that was left alive was leaving like the rest of them. You would think it would be easier after all of them had left him.

He was so tired, he was very tired. The room was so warm, it had the presence of people who were unseen. He went into bed as per usual, he felt so at peace with himself he did everything he had wanted. Lived a great life with friends and family he cared about, the room was glowing, well the door was. He knew it was his time, he sat at his bed waiting patiently. “Gavin come on just open THE FUCKING DOOR!” was a familiar angry voice and a lot of angry voices yelling. 

Geoff was told in his life that when you die the ones you loved and cared for were the ones to lead you to a better place, he was told to also fear death. For some reason when that door opened all the way bathing him in light, he couldn’t be scared. His old eyes cringing from the light as he found all of his energy rushing back as he stood up, not realizing that he had left his body back entirely “Hey Geoff.” he felt tears hitting his face again, all of them were there. Gus, Burnie, Michael, Gavin, Ray, Ryan, Jack, Lindsay, Barbara, Caleb, everyone from Rooster Teeth and.. “Hello Geoff.” Griffon, she looked beautiful and young. She ran up and hugged him, Michael and Gavin were in their Titan form holding hands looking as wonderful as ever. “Geoff, you outlived all of us, you little fucker. We’ve all been watching you.” Ray smiled, it was so different seeing him healthy, the last time he saw him his cheeks were sunken in as well as his eyes and he was pale. Geoff ran forward hugging Ray “God it’s so good to see you guys after forever.” Michael and Gavin smiled, Michael kissed Gavin’s cheek so he could take Geoff’s hand “Geoff, are you ready to go?” Michael asked with a smile, he was happy Geoff lived a good life. He could spend the rest of his spiritual life with them, Michael had fought tooth and nail to get them all up here and Gavin appreciated him for it.

Geoff looked back at his body, it was creepy to look at it. His body looked so peaceful so happy despite dying. He looked at his hands and he looked young, it was scary. “Yeah...I think I’m finally ready guys.” he smiled at Michael who smiled back, Griffon took Geoff’s hand and Gavin took Michael’s. “I think we’re ready to go guys.” Everyone nodded everyone entering through the portal save for Geoff and Griffon, Michael and Gavin waited. “ You think they’re gonna be okay Griff?” he asked worried for his friends Gavin answered this one “Yeah, I think Everyone is gonna be okay. C’mon Geoff, we can watch over them from Olympus, you wouldn’t believe the gaming stations they have there! We haven’t even made a dent in it!” Geoff rolled his eyes as Michael chuckled “yeah, let’s go dude.” 

Geoff smiled at them and wiped at his eyes, he was starting a whole new adventure now but he at least had all his friends and family at his side. He walked into the nice yellow light that was bathing over him to begin this adventure. 

Michael and Gavin stayed behind for a few moments with small smiled “You know I didn’t think being a god would be so painful.” he stated playing with michael’s long locks, Michael had to move the body to make it seem like he died sleeping. “I warned you, but now we have our friends and we don’t need anyone else.” he smiled at Gavin kissing his lips softly “Now let’s go enjoy our life with our friends.” he ruffled Gavin’s hair running through the light with Gavin chasing him.

The oak door closed behind him as they finally ended their chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I added Millie back in for this small part because i feel as though the impact wouldn't be as strong with out it. I'll change it however if it does become enough of an issue.


End file.
